A Bug's Life: Immortal Lemons!
by ANW2004
Summary: Here's The Other Lemon Story Inform a Bug's Life Edition Type. Enjoy! (No Mean or Negative Reviews Please!)
1. Info

**Here's a New Lemon Request if a Bug's Life is Given To:**

 **Type of Mating:**

 **Love**

 **Lust**

 **Rough**

 **Rape**

 **Couples:**

 **Male x Female**

 **Male x Male**

 **That is All We Have For Week.**


	2. Lemon 1: A Punishment Memorial

**A Punishment Memorial (Part of My Non-Human Stuff!)**

 **Warning: RAPE!**

 **Bad Pairing: HopperxFlik**

 **Forms: ABL Bugs: Flik (Anthro Blue Ant) and Hopper (Anthropmorphic Brown Grasshopper) (Only with Zootopian)**

 **Music: Bruce Broughton - My Name Is Chance**

 **Music #2: 8 Bit Universe - Hey There Delilah (8 Bit)**

* * *

 **Flik Is Looking For Flowers to Find and Talk to Princess Atta, The Que is... Hopper is Hiding in Bushes, Only Flik Thinks He Cannot Find Any Other Female Blue Colored Ants, Other Males Need To Mate with Other Females When It's Mating Season!**

 **Flik Ran Off To Set The Skill, Focused in Condition But Hopper Followed Flik for Now On, No One Had a Bad Idea and Then, Hopper Flies Where The Grasshopper Got Over in the Ant Way, Only Punishment in Ant Island Will Begin and Then, Hopper Told Flik.**

Hopper: "Why Did You Follow Me, Flik?"

Flik: "I-I Was Finding Princess Atta"

 **Hopper Growled at Flik in Suspense.**

Hopper: "What!? You Shouldn't Follow The Ants!"

 **Hopper Got Angry But Flik's Antennae Wiggled and So as His. Hopper Growled and Smirked his Face, Finally He Needs Flik to Have a Punishment, Just Guessing Hopper is Nerving his Tongue and Growled Again.**

Hopper: "You Have Been a Bad Boy!"

 **Then, Hopper (a Grasshopper) Tackled Flik (A Blue Ant), They Wiggled Their Antennae in Tackling, Flik Squealed in Just Surprise.**

Flik: "What Are You Doing?!"

Hopper: "Punishment. You Piece of Dick!"

 **Hopper Tries to Trigger It But Flik Touched His Monstrous-Dick.**

Flik: "Wha?!"

Hopper: "Flik, It's Your Chance! It is a Punishment!"

Flik: "No! No? No!"

 **He Wants To Scream But Hopper Grinned at Him, He Put His Deep** **Monstrous-** **Dick Through Flik's Loss virgin-bottom hole through his abdomen, Flik Whimpered and Cried.**

Hopper: "Scream Again If You Want To!"

 **Hopper Growled in Unison But His Grunting is Hard and Started Humping on and Growled at Flik.**

 **Which in Painful Way, Flik Cried and Screamed.**

Flik: " **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGH!** "

Hopper: "Shut Up, You Piece of Dirt!"

 **Hopper Continues Humping on Him But He Know Flik Didn't Moan, Groan and Say Anything, He Cries in Pain and Screams.**

Flik: " _ **NOOOO! OOOWWWW! PLEASE STOP! STOP! HOPPER! PLEASE!**_ "

Hopper: "I Said Shut Up, You Little Liar!"

 **Hopper Keep Continuing to Hump on Flik Again Until He Moans.**

 **Finally, Flik Moaned and Groaned in Agony Pleasure as He Began.**

Flik: "H-Hopper? Please? Let Be Faster! Please!"

Hopper: "Heck Yes! Be My Bad Boy!"

 **It Kept Going Faster and Faster as Hopper Kept Continue to Hump on Flik, He Moaned in Pain and Odd-Pleasure as He Pleads with His Wiggly Antennae, His Blue Eyes Winked at Hopper's Brown Eyes, A Passionate Kiss Began When Hopper Pressed on Flik's Sweet Lips and Finally... A Kiss! Then, Hopper Kept Humping as Flik Goes on Screaming and Moaning as of Raping, His Face Blushed in Few Seconds, A Bad Screaming and Moaning Came from Flik's.**

Flik: " _ **NOO MOOORRREEEEE! NO MORRRREEEE! PPPLEEEASSSSSSEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOO MMMMMOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEE!**_ "

 **Flik Screamed and Moaned as Suddenly Hopper Gets to Go Faster to Hump on Him Harder, Flik Groaned and Moan Aganist a Pleasure as a Dry Poor Ant, His Bottom Hole is Getting Really Sore as It's Gonna Bleed, Flik Screamed and Shouted.**

Flik: "Go Ahead, Hopper, Bleed On My Hole Please!"

 **After Hopper Finished Humping, The Blood Came Out of Flik's Bottom-Hole as He Moaned and Whimpered, It Was That Painful Day in Ant Island Which Flik Moaned in a Bad Pain.**

Flik: "Owww..."

 **He Moaned in Pain, His Bottom is Still Bleeding, Hearing a Ripping Sound, Hopper Has To Pull Out, Do Something!**

Hopper: "It is Stuck in your Virgin anus! it's gonna to destroy it until i have to pull out!"

Flik: "Hopper, That Hurts! Please Help Me!"

Hopper: "Hang On!"

 **Hopper Has To Pull His** **Monstrous-** **Dick Out of Flik's Loss Virgin-Bottom Hole, Flik Moaned Lastly As He Wouldn't Be Bad No More.**

Flik: "Now Hopper, I Don't Want To Love You!"

Hopper: "I'm Not?"

Flik: "No! Because That Hurts So Bad!"

Hopper: "Okay! I'm Not Holding With You No More"

 **Hopper Flew Off The Field as Flik Called Dr. Flora.**

 **Later, Dr. Flora Gave Flik a Good Cleaning and He Walked Up First Out of Her.**

* * *

 **At The End, Flik and Atta Were Free To Go as They Got Together!**

 **End.**


End file.
